Hinata
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Hinata significaba 'lugar soleado', eso, para Naruto, no pudo ser más exacto. Naruto/Hinata. One-Shot. AU.


**Hinata**

**Resumen:** Hinata significaba 'lugar soleado', eso, para Naruto, no pudo ser más exacto. Naruto/Hinata. One-Shot. AU.

** Pareja: **Hinata Hyuga-Naruto Uzumaki

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Drama.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Era extraño.

Soltó un enorme suspiro al ver el imponente amanecer saliendo.

El sol…

Aquél astro rey que alumbraba a todos, brindándole una calidez que generalmente desesperaba a muchas personas. ¡Cómo las envidiaba! Lo que daría por conseguir un poquito de aquella sensación.

Naruto Uzumaki se quedó observando el amanecer por un largo rato, hasta que el sonido de su teléfono le recordó que hora era.

* * *

―Te han castigado nuevamente, Naruto ―Sakura resopló levemente, ya ni se molestaba en reñirle―. ¿Por qué no puedes llegar más temprano? Si sigues así, harás que te expulsen.

Rascándose la nuca, y emitiendo un leve 'lo siento', Naruto pensó que aquello era ridículo. Solo se había retrasado un par de minutos y entró justo después de que el profesor lo hiciera.

Resultado: Una enorme tarea con castigo incluido después de clase, ya que 'interrumpió la clase'

¡Ni siquiera había comenzado!

―¡Sabes que no es culpa mía, 'ttebayo! ―exclamó―¡Todos los profesores de este año la tienen en contra mío!

Esta vez fue Sakura quien se rascó levemente la nuca. No podía negarlo, allí prácticamente, todos despreciaban a Naruto desde que lo tacharon de 'delincuente', lo cual era una reverenda mentira. El rubio podría fácilmente ser la persona más sana de toda esa porquería de institución.

Solamente ella le hablaba, eran vecinos, lo conocía desde los ocho. Sí, lo había odiado como hasta los doce, pero después se convirtieron en los mejores amigos del mundo. Claro, le dolió mucho rechazar los sentimientos de amor por parte de su amigo, pero no se sentía merecedora de aquello.

―Naruto, ¿qué haces para que siempre llegues tarde? Te paso buscando para irnos juntos, pero Iruka-sensei dice que ya te has ido ―Sakura lo miró con preocupación―¿No estás en ningún problema, verdad?

En guardia, Naruto comenzó a negar rápidamente. Ese era un secreto, su secreto que no deseaba compartir con nadie más. Ir a aquella desolada colina, donde iba a ver el amanecer en busca de algo tan estúpido como la calidez era suyo.

No podía abrirle esa puerta de su vida a otra persona, ni siquiera a Sakura.

* * *

La mañana en que Naruto salvó a una chica, supo que su vida había cambiado por completo.

Había ido a la colina, como todos los días, para ver el deslumbrante amanecer, esperando encontrar lo que necesitaba, cuando sus ojos observaron con sorpresa lo que parecía ser un suicidio. La persona en cuestión usaba un largo vestido blanco, le daba la espalda, por lo que no podía ver sus facciones, pero en el momento que extendió sus brazos, como si quisiera volar, comprendió que las próximas acciones de la chica, cuyo cabello negro revoloteaba por la brisa y su esbelto cuerpo era iluminado por los rayos del sol, sí acabarían en una tragedia.

Ignorando el hecho de que estaba siendo observada, la mujer se puso de puntillas, justo en el extremo del acantilado, y se dejó caer. Naruto no supo en qué momento sucedió, sus pies actuaron por inercia y logró sostener el vestido de la desconocida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sus ojos azules colisionaron con unos perla, que lo miraban espantado, antes de que la chica se pusiera a chillar que la soltara y, después de mucho esfuerzo, logró colocarla en un lugar seguro, lejos de aquella considerable y mortal altura.

―S-soy un fracaso ―la mujer escondió el rostro entre sus manos―. Ni siquiera para suicidarme sirvo.

Frunciendo los labios, Naruto la miró con desaprobación.

―¿Suicidarte? ―gruñó, logrando que la chica alzara su rostro―¿Fumas drogas, niña, o estás demente? ¡La vida es demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla en un barranco!

―¡T-tú no lo entiendes! ―exclamó algo indignada―¡A-a ti no te obligaran a casarte con un vejete de noventa años!

Bufando, Naruto comprendió que estaba en frente de un típico caso de niña rica.

―Oye, tonta, si te casas con el vejete es porque tú misma dejas que te controlen. Es tu problema si permites que eso te acabe, o buscas la manera de imponerte ―los ojos llorosos de la mujer, lo pusieron en guardia. Detestaba ver a las chicas llorando―. O-oye, no llores, disculpa si te soné muy rudo, pero…

El sonido del teléfono le indicó que debía darse prisa o terminaría en problemas.

―Mierda ―masculló, apangando la alarma, miró a la chica, quien seguía llorando silenciosamente y suspiró―. Tengo que irme, pero estoy dispuesto a escucharte, vengo aquí todos los días a ver el amanecer. Por favor, no hagas nada estúpido, me sentiría culpable.

La chica asintió levemente, secando sus lágrimas, sonrió un poco.

―Tr-tanquilo, vete, lamento haberte causado problemas.

―Sólo… no hagas nada que atente contra tu vida.

―Lo prometo.

Satisfecho, Naruto asintió.

―Bien, te veo mañana… ―la miró dudoso.

―…Hinata ―se presentó la chica, comprendiendo el silencio.

―Okey, Hinata… ―se despidió levemente, antes de salir corriendo, confiando ciegamente en que la chica cumpliría su promesa.

Algo le decía que así sería.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, había terminado compartiendo su más grande secreto con una total desconocida. Hinata Hyuga, así se llamaba, se presentó la madrugada siguiente usando un uniforme escolar bastante costoso. Reconoció el logotipo como la prestigiosa escuela para mujeres 'Momo'. Sakura había conseguido una beca para asistir a ese lugar, pero la rechazó a último momento por él, no quería dejarlo solo.

Prefirió seguir en esa mierda de colegio, sólo por su persona.

―Entonces, Hinata, ¿no llegarás tarde por venir aquí?

Negando con la cabeza, la chica apartó su vista y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

―E-está cerca, mi colegio.

―¡Ah, comprendo, 'ttebayo!

La Hyuga se sentó a un lado suyo y contempló en silencio el amanecer. A pesar de que habían acordado hablar sobre el problema de la chica, solo se limitaron a observar… y esperar.

* * *

La rutina apareció y, antes de darse cuenta, Naruto terminó conociendo a esa pequeña princesa más de lo que esperó. Era la heredera de uno de los magnates más famosos de todo Japón, por ende ella sería alguien con una gran carga a futuro, pero su personalidad no cuadraba con todo ese mundo tan material, en cambio Hanabi (su hermana pequeña) sí.

Para tratar de sacarla del camino, su familia había concretado un matrimonio con otro hombre mucho mayor que ella (un pedófilo, según el punto de vista de Naruto) y así dejarle todo el reinado de los Hyuga a Hanabi.

Por eso había tratado de quitarse la vida, prefería morir antes de ser atada a un viejo repúgnate (palabras de Naruto, claro).

―¡Debes demostrarle lo que vales, 'ttebayo!

―Pe-pero, ¿cómo?

―Hinata es Hinata, eres más inteligente que yo. Seguro se te ocurre algo ―afirmó, sonriendo, logrando formar un leve rubor en el rostro de la chica.

Luego de un mes de oírlo hablar, Hinata no sabía qué era más cálido, si el sol o Naruto.

―Gr-gracias, Na-Naruto-kun ―murmuró Hinata―. E-eres como un sol, alumbras todo a tu paso, transmites una calidez que logra hacerme sentir… feliz.

El rubio la miró sorprendido, con las mejillas rojas, sin saber muy bien que decir ante tamaña confesión. Él, que siempre había buscado esa calidez especial, había sido catalogado como un 'sol'.

¿Sería verdad?

―¿Sabes por qué vengo aquí? ―le preguntó, volteando su vista hacia el amanecer imponente.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, se había preguntado lo mismo desde el primer día que comenzó a asistir a ver el amanecer con él.

―Estoy buscando una calidez, esa que dicen que solo un sol puede transmitir ―admitió―, pero no importa cuántas veces lo intente, aun no aparece lo que busco.

Sorprendida, la chica lo miró sin entenderle muy bien.

―¿Por qué no te has rendido entonces? ―indagó.

―Me he hecho la misma pregunta tantas veces y he llegado a la conclusión de que soy un necio ―rió―, pero me gusta serlo. Estoy seguro que voy a encontrarlo, tarde o temprano, así que no retiraré mis palabras, ¡ese es mi camino en la vida!

Tan seguro de sí mismo, siendo alumbrado por los rayos del sol, Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que Naruto era lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto. Era todo lo contrario a ella: seguro de sí mismo, fuerte, extrovertido y muchas cosas más. A pesar de todo lo que enfrentaba en la vida, siendo un rechazado, él no se rendía.

¿Qué podía hacer ella por él? Le debía la vida, le debía tanto.

Y ahora había terminado enamorándose de él…

Un momento, ¿aquello era amor? ¿De aquél que había leído tantas veces, pero que sabía que jamás sería para ella?

―¿No te rendirás jamás? ―murmuró, viéndolo fascinada. Comprendiendo la magnitud de aquél sentimiento que, ahora que lo notaba, tenía desde que fue salvada por él.

―Nunca ―respondió, viéndola fijamente, demostrando su fortaleza, su determinación. Enamorándola cada vez un poco más.

Entonces, Hinata apretó levemente su mano, expresando en palabras mudas (con aquél simple gesto), que siempre estaría allí, a su lado, mientras el amanecer volvía a salir lentamente, coloreando el cielo de tonos azules suaves.

Ella era débil, pero estaba dispuesta a cambiar, solo por él.

Sorprendido por aquella sensación, por primera vez, Naruto no observó el amanecer. Concentró sus ojos en la imagen de una Hinata sonrojada y sonriente, siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol, apretando con firmeza su mano, transmitiendo una calidez indescriptible que le hizo pensar cuanto había añorado por aquella sensación de ternura.

―Hinata.

La aludida alejó sus ojos del amanecer prepotente, siendo inconsciente de que había logrado transmitirle más calor a Naruto de lo que aquella estrella podría jamás.

―¿S-sucede algo? ―preguntó nerviosa, pensando que su tímido (y atrevido) gesto le había molestado.

El Uzumaki ensanchó su sonrisa, una que no mostraba en muchos años, y negó con la cabeza. Apretando la mano de Hinata, la alzó de modo tal que sus labios pudieran tener fácil contacto con la misma.

―Nada, simplemente pensaba que tu nombre significa 'lugar soleado'.

―A-así es, Naruto-kun ―murmuró aturdida, siento los labios del chico moverse con delicadeza sobre el dorso de su mano.

―Pues dale gracias a tu madre, por ponértelo.

Los ojos perla de la chica se llenaron de duda, sin comprender muy bien el motivo de sus palabras. Naruto volvió a sonreír, negó con la cabeza y, en un rápido movimiento, se apoderó de los labios de ella, quien apenas fue consciente de aquello. Solo cuando los labios del chico se comenzaron a mover sutilmente sobre los suyos, trasmitiendo una sensación de calor sorprendente, fue que comprendió que aquello no era un sueño.

La estaba besando.

―Tú dijiste… ―Naruto se separó de ella solo unos cuantos centímetros―que yo era como un sol, alumbrando todo a mi paso. Te equivocas, hay alguien que es más luminosa que yo, Hinata.

La Hyuga abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero Naruto la calló, apoderándose de esos labios. De esa calidez que no quería dejar ir.

Después de todo, Hinata significaba 'lugar soleado', eso, para Naruto, no pudo ser más exacto.

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** NaruHina *o*, los amodoro así… Dejen reviews, son gratis :3

Ama-chan off.


End file.
